


Rivals

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, Friendship, Hamilberg, Hoenn Region, M/M, Newis, Pokemon AU, Rivalry, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on princessrosberg's Tumblr post about a Brocedes Pokemon AU. </p><p>Your name is Lewis and the moment you enter Oldale Town some Blonde kid steals your Potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

Your name is Lewis and the moment you step into Oldale Town a blonde boy steals your Potion.

You were given a free potion from some guy outside the Pokemart and you take it because why not? Your Charmander - Roscoe - was feeling a bit sluggish from the trek anyway.

You're about to give it to your Charmander when a blonde boy snatches the Potion out of your hands.

"Hey!" Lewis yells and Roscoe puffs out fire balls in dismay but the blonde takes a sniff out of the Potion, ignoring their annoyed glares.

"Where did you get this Potion? At the Pokémart?" Blondie flinches at the smell holding the purple bottle away from his face.

"Well, no. I got it from that guy outside of it-" Lewis begins to explain but Blondie cuts him off.

"You can't just give it to your Pokémon, this thing has Seviper poison. That could have knocked out your Charmander!" Lewis' eyes widen, not quite sure what to do with this information. He almost poisoned his Pokémon. The Pokémon he'd been waiting years to get.

"O-oh, I didn't know. I'm so sorry, Roscoe" Lewis' head hung limply in embarrassment and guilt. The Charmander whimpered, rubbing against Lewis' leg comfortingly.

"Hey, it's okay. There was a Pokémon Center around so they would have healed up your Pokémon no problem." Blondie smiles a little and for some reason it makes Lewis relax.

"You still saved us from a tight spot there. Thanks man, I'm Lewis. This here is Roscoe." Lewis smiles back sheepishly, holding a hand out to the blonde while Roscoe roars happily next to him.

The Blonde laughs, crouching down to scratch Roscoe's chin before lifting a hand up to shake Lewis' hand.

"Nico, Nico Rosberg."

Lewis' jaw drops in surprise. This Blondie - Nico - sure is full of surprises.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" Nico grinned, petting the snickering Charmander.

"You're Keke Rosberg's - the Gym Leader's - kid" Lewis mutters and Nico turns quiet, somber.

"Yes" Nico answers tersely, clearly he didn't want to talk about his father. Roscoe continued to rub at Nico's leg and Lewis remembers idly that he was supposed to meet up with Professor Wolff's assistant, Stoffel.

"Hey, do you know where Stoffel is?" He asks and Nico's mood perks up.

"He flew off with Esteban just a few minutes ago. They're headed to Fortree City." Nico informed helpfully but Lewis' expression remains confused.

"Where is Fortree-"

"A long way from here." Nico says bluntly and Lewis' smile falls so quickly it makes Nico panic. "I could take you" he spits out without thinking.

"You would?" Lewis asks, gobsmacked. "Of course. You're challenging the Gyms, right? I know a route." Nico grins widely, full of life. And Lewis can't help but grin right back.

"I bet you I'll beat them all faster than you!" Lewis crosses his arms, daring Nico to do better but Nico doesn't back down. He just stares at Lewis' intrigued.

Then he nods.

"You're on"

 

Your name is Lewis and the moment you leave Oldale Town is when your adventure really begins, with your new rival racing next to you to your dreams.

And when the sun sets as you reach Rustboro, you stop next to the Pretty Petal Flower Shop and think of how lucky you are to have such a beautiful rival.

**Author's Note:**

> In the game, a guy outside of the Pokémart gives you a free Potion. It's supposed to be because you're new to the game as part of the tutorial but in real life it's kind of suspicious so yeah. 
> 
> Nico actually lives in the Hoenn region so he knows it's poison but Lewis is new so it made sense that he wouldn't know.
> 
> If you're confused by anything feel free to comment. Thanks for checking this out! 


End file.
